Feeling This
by dashinginconverse
Summary: She found herself pressed against the wall with his mouth on her neck and his name in her throat. SheamusKaitlyn, requested by heidipoo, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: She found herself pressed against the wall with his mouth on her neck and his name in her throat. SheamusKaitlyn, requested by heidipoo, oneshot**_

_This pairing certainly has been gaining popularity as of late. This is my second SheamusKaitlyn, and this particular fic has been requested by __**heidipoo**__. I do hope I do this pairing justice, because she writes them so well! But yeah. Go read all her Kaitmus/Punklee/Wrestling fics right now! She requested Kaitmus smut, but...yeah. I don't even know what this is. It's kind of smutty? Smut's not necessarily my usual...thing, but I figured why not challenge myself? I'm blabbering. Uh, yeah... Hope it's alright! _

* * *

**Feeling This**

* * *

She found herself pressed against the wall with his mouth on her neck and his name in her throat.

Kaitlyn had no idea how she got there, or what had happened to get the two of them to this point, but she didn't have it in her to care. So instead, she focused on what she was aware of, and that - interestingly enough - made things harder.

She fisted her hands in his hair, pushing his mouth harder against her neck. He kissed his way back to her own mouth and she welcomed him back by suddenly hitching her legs up around his waist. He angled himself against her, pressing one large hand on the wall behind her as the other one held her steady, gently caressing her thigh.

A groan escaped her, and the Celtic Warrior gave a chuckle that resonated deeply within his chest.

The two-toned Diva had the feeling that this wasn't the best idea in the world, that there had to be something that she could say to get out of this. However, she couldn't come up with any excuse at all to pry him from her, to tell him to stop this...well, whatever this was. Kaitlyn was too selfish for that, and apparently was lacking in the self-control department as well.

He dipped his head back down to her neck, pressing a deep and lingering kiss to heated flesh. She bit back a moan - that was the one place that always got her. It was simple, she knew, but it certainly did the trick. However, no other man knew or had discovered that fact. They always missed it, eager to get to the actual act without any foreplay whatsoever, without any desire to help her reach her climax, only focused on their own pleasure. But he had found it with a sense of purpose that made her breath hitch. It was as if he wanted her to feel that way, and Kaitlyn had never had that experience before.

He was groaning something deeply in the back of his throat. Kaitlyn hadn't noticed before, but now that those delicious sounds were reaching her ears, she realized that they were the syllables of her name.

"Kaitlyn..." he breathed.

She moaned in response, hearing that thick brogue say her name like that - her full name, without the nickname he so adored - was enough to make her incoherent, crazed with want. It wasn't dignified, and she didn't have it in her to care in the least.

He gathered her in his arms and shifted them to the bed. For such a big guy, he was gentle with her, lying her down on the bed as if she were made of something most fragile. A part of her felt annoyed at that - she was _strong_, not something one could break with a twist of their fingers - but another, girlish part of her felt a strange tugging in her chest when he did that. It was the sweetness behind the gesture that really got to her, and Kaitlyn tried her best to not let that show.

With nimble fingers, he started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Where his fingertips inadvertently brushed her flesh was enough to make her shudder. It would have been embarrassing, had she actually cared.

The shirt was discarded, then her bra, and then he started to work on the buttons to her pants. Feeling a tad odd that she was topless and he wasn't, she stubbornly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled upward. He gave her a friendly smile and met her eyes.

"Fair enough," he commented wryly.

Kaitlyn matched his smile with a grin of her own as she worked to rid him of his pants. Her breathing was harder than she would have liked. She didn't like him seeing her like this, wanting him so much that it was hard to keep her breathing level. She felt like one of those horrid people on one of those equally horrid teen dramas, but she tried to push that thought from her mind.

As his fingers worked to unbutton her pants, she was almost wriggling with discomfort. She wanted him to _touch her _and he was taking so dreadfully long with this...

Her hands practically pushed his out of the way as they fumbled with the one button they shouldn't have. He laughed a bit, his breath ruffling her hair, as she undid the bothersome button. He then slipped his fingers beneath the waist of her pants and pulled down, eventually sliding them off. She arched her hips forward to help him, but ended up pressing against his waist. Kaitlyn gasped at the contact.

She rolled them over so she was on top. Mimicking his earlier action, she pulled his boxers down and gave him a smile. In response, he cocked his head to the side at her playfulness before grabbing her around the waist and pinning her underneath him again. Her heart was thudding so loudly she was certain he could hear it.

The last barrier of clothing keeping her from him was removed and he pressed a deep, lingering kiss to her mouth before angling her hips upward and sinking into her.

Kaitlyn groaned as he began to move. "_Sheamus_..."

He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he began to go faster, faster - she was certain she couldn't take much more of this. She arched her back, pressing her chest to his, gripping onto his hair as he pressed _I love yous_ into her neck -

"_Kaitlyn_!"

Kaitlyn jolted, pulled back into the unfortunate reality of the situation.

"Hi, AJ," she drawled, almost wanting to punch the petite girl in front of her.

Her best friend gave her a grin. "I'm sure if you stare hard enough at Sheamus, he'll spontaneously combust. Wouldn't be too hard, considering his skin tone."

"Shut up."

The Black Widow completely ignored her snappish remark, choosing to skip once around her before coming face-to-face with her again. "Whatever it was, you look awfully flushed about it," she said, all-knowingly. Before Kaitlyn even had the sense enough to reply with something, AJ was again skipping - away from her, this time, down the hallway.

Kaitlyn ran a hand through her hair before she rose from where she was seated on one of the little couches backstage. The daydream she had been immersed in did not help her mood. She felt odd and tightly wound, just unpleasant altogether.

And she would not take that, of course.

She turned on a heel and headed in the direction of the Celtic Warrior, who was currently solo, drinking from the water fountain. She allowed herself a moment to watch, mesmerized, as his throat contracted while he swallowed. Never did she think such an action would be so fascinating.

With the vivid memories of last night plaguing her mind, Kaitlyn placed a hand on his back. This caused him to move his focus from the water fountain to the Diva in front of him, a somewhat sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kaitie...I'm glad you're here," he started, strangely flustered. It was odd to see someone so large and intimidating so shy and unsure. "I really enjoyed last night and was wondering if I could take you to dinner tonight - "

Though she was slightly taken aback by the beginnings of his request, her words ultimately cut him off. "My room. Ten o'clock."

Sheamus blinked at her, stunned, befuddled.

"Oh, after dinner, of course." She gave him a winning smile. Then, feeling bolder than she had ever been in her life, she pressed her hand to his shoulder and leaned up, whispering, "I'm _starved_."

Sheamus nodded, gaping at her as she turned to walk away, a victorious smirk on her lips and a spring in her step.

Oh, ten o'clock couldn't get here quickly enough.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
